


fall to pieces

by piinkstxrlight



Series: harmony [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering, its poetic sex kids, they fuck its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: “I’m yours.” it comes out more like a begging whine instead of a bold statement, yet it is enough of an answer for both of them.bellow nsfw :)
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: harmony [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	fall to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> song; cherry by lana del rey

Every fraction of every inch of her frame is a work of art. Blue Diamond has the ethereal appearance of a goddess, sculpted to pure perfection. Although she is a public individual who is on display to all, only one has the privilege to witness this true exquisiteness in its purest form. 

Yellow Diamond is the sole individual across the entirety of existence who is honored with the authentic sight of her fellow ruler. With her, Blue is at her most vulnerable, her most open. There isn’t a single thing that she could ever want to hide from her, even intimacy.

Grace is becoming of the azure diamond, fluidity and elegance enveloping her in all that she does. Even in having a counterpart without the equivalent expertise in diplomacy, Yellow has the capability of tenderness, especially with Blue.

**_love_ **

**_i said real love, it's like feeling no fear_ **

**_when you're standing in the face of danger_ **

**_'cause you just want it so much_ **

The alluring press of lips against a regal neck in the shadows, hands not daring to roam against her form. Not yet, there is a sense of longing amongst the two that will eventually lead to a slower-paced encounter. Neither mind though, it is a rare occurrence when they have the ability to truly take their time with each other.

Blue is the first to lay her hands on Yellow, palms pressed to her warming cheeks whilst gazing into each other’s eyes. It's hypnotic, inhaling and exhaling even without the need for oxygen. Both grow light-headed from the exchange, a euphoric sensation overcoming the duo even in the absence of anything truly licentious. 

Eventually, Blue adjusts herself onto Yellow’s lap, hands unmoving from her face. In an instant, she feels a pair of hands rest against the dip of her concealed hips. Eyes wander to Blue’s partially opened mouth, both moving closer together until they eventually collide.

**_a touch_ **

**_from your real love_ **

**_it's like heaven taking the place of something evil_ **

**_and lettin' it burn off from the rush_ **

**_yeah, yeah_ **

**_fuck_ **

Their kiss is a mesmerizing combination, the contrast of rough and gentle coming together to form a fascinating creation. Encased in shadows, Blue moves her hands from Yellow’s face to lace her fingers through short, golden hair. She tugs at the strands, a throaty groan emitting from the golden diamond with a satisfied grin. Yellow’s grip begins to tighten on Blue’s waist, the two momentarily parting for Blue to gasp in reaction.

Bliss encompasses the room as Blue slowly finds herself grinding her hips in an attempt to create friction. Yellow guides the motions, moving to leave a trail of kisses along Blue’s neck. At one point, she leaves a single splotch against the exposed skin as a symbolic mark. Nobody else could have her in the way that Yellow does.

“Yellow...please.” Blue breathes out, her eyes shutting and a smile curling on her lips.

**_darlin', darlin', darlin'_ **

**_i fall to pieces when i'm with you, i fall to pieces_ **

**_my cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme_ **

**_and all of my peaches are ruined_ **

“Tell me what you want.” Yellow whispers, tucking Blue’s hair behind her ear, “Anything and it is yours.”

Blue urgently grasps onto Yellow and shifts the two, laying on her back with a content smile. Cobalt eyes trail down to her lips and kiss her again, her free hand resting on the back of Yellow’s head. An unusually light touch ghosts along Blue’s body, traveling down her throat to rest in the center of her chest. Grabbing her wrist, Blue jerks Yellow’s hand to instead hold onto one of her breasts. She gives a satisfied grin that is quickly morphed into a more than obvious moan when Yellow squeezes her hand around her breast.

“I’m yours.” it comes out more like a begging whine instead of a bold statement, yet it is enough of an answer for both of them.

**_love, is it real love?_ **

**_it's like smiling when the firing squad's against you_ **

**_and you just stay lined up_ **

**_yeah_ **

**_fuck_ **

With one hand still on her chest, Yellow’s other begins to bustle the navy colored gown to Blue’s knees. Yellow’s palm trails up the now exposed skin and rests at the inside of Blue’s thighs, thumb stroking carefully back and forth.

“No more dancing around this, please Yellow,” Blue mutters, eyes shutting as her request was soon granted.

Her cries tore through the air upon feeling the slow-motion within her, pumping at a leisurely pace. Yellow continued to dip her fingers in and out, the speed transitioning as she moved her other hand to pull the top of Blue’s dress down. Blue shivered when the cool air brushed against her now exposed chest, Yellow’s thumb skirting across one of her nipples.

**_darlin', darlin', darlin'_ **

**_i fall to pieces when i'm with you, i fall to pieces (bitch)_ **

**_my cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme_ **

**_and all of my peaches (are ruined, bitch)_ **

Blue’s legs spread further open, her breathing becoming unsteady and cut off by her own moans. Yellow leaned her head down, sucking at the skin of Blue’s breast and eventually leaving a dark blemish in its wake. These marks were soon left all along her chest, some on her collar and even along her neck.

“Yellow, I-oh!” she sinks her teeth into her lower lip, attempting to subdue any potential moans that were threatening to be sung out.

Looking up at Blue, Yellow grabbed her cheek and stared into her eyes, “I want to hear  _ every  _ sound Blue.” her fingers moved quicker, earning an obvious reaction.

Blue threw her head back, an unholy chorus breaking free and forming a string of cries. It was a whispered “I love you.” from Yellow that was her ultimate undoing.

**_my rose garden dreams, set on fire by fiends_ **

**_and all my black beaches (are ruined)_ **

**_my celluloid scenes are torn at the seams_ **

**_and i fall to pieces (bitch)_ **

**_i fall to pieces when i'm with you_ **

The beauty of Blue’s climax was something that Yellow knew she would treasure, the walls around her fingers spasming in unison with the whining that consumed the room. Coaxing through her high, it took a while for Blue to control herself. Eventually, she sat up as Yellow pulled her fingers from her. Lust still clouding her thoughts, Blue urged for Yellow to lie on her back and wrapped her arms around her.

“I love you.” Blue concluded, placing a kiss on Yellow’s lips and then her neck, “My sunlight.”

“My moonlight.” was the whispered response that was given, the two lying in the wake of pure ecstasy.

**_'cause i love you so much, i fall to pieces_ **

**_my cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme_ **

**_and all of my peaches (are ruined, bitch)_ **

**_are ruined (bitch)_ **

**_are ruined (fuck)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i had to come back with a...bang...haha


End file.
